Spike/Galeria
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to magia - część 1 S01E01 Spike wysyła list do Księżniczki.png S01E01 Twilight, zdobądź przyjaciół.png S01E01 Twilight próbuje się przywitać.png S01E01 Spike w bibliotece.png Przyjaźń to magia - część 2 S01E02 Spike przytula Twilight.png S01E02 Spike zapisuje słowa Księżniczki Celestii.png Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Spike, mógłeś się jednak podzielić.PNG S01E03 Twilight, pan chce tylko przyjąć zamówienie.png S01E03 Twilight śmieje się z ubrania Spike'a.png S01E03 Dzidziuś Spike.png S01E03 Spike przygotowuje się do pisania.png Sezon na jabłka S01E04 Spike się rumieni.png S01E04 Spike, ja to wyrzuciłam, skąd to masz?.png S01E04 Nie chcecie nawet gryza?.png Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Spike ma czkawkę.png S01E05 Spike w torcie.png S01E05 Zdenerwowana Rainbow Dash.png Chwalipięta S01E06 Spike polubił swoje wyczarowane wąsy.PNG S01E06 Rarity zaskoczona zachowaniem Spike'a.png S01E06 Spike namawia Twilight do walki z Trixie.png S01E06 Zielono.png S01E06 Spike konfrontuje się ze Snipsem i Snailsem.png S01E06 Sfrustrowana Twilight.png S01E06 Wąsate trio.png Wyjście smoka S01E07 Spike trzyma Angela za nogę.png S01E07 Twilight kończy list do Celestii.png Końska plotka S01E09 Twilight i Spike na spacerze.png S01E09 Kucyki chowają się przed Zecorą.png S01E09 Kucyki przestraszone spojrzeniem Zecory.png S01E09 "Ta książka to zbiór niedorzeczności".png S01E09 Spike próbuje znaleźć przezwisko dla Twilight.png Rój stulecia S01E10 Spike bierze książki.png S01E10 Nie ma czasu na żarty.png S01E10_084.png S01E10_088.png S01E10_089.png Pożegnanie Zimy S01E11 Twilight budzi Spike'a.png S01E11 Twilight i Spike idą przez Ponyville.png S01E11 Twilight i Spike na wzgórzu.png S01E11 "To jej pasja".png S01E11 Tak się skończyła jazda na łyżwach.png S01E11 Twilight oferuje pomoc Fluttershy.png S01E11 Spike pomaga w sadzeniu roślin.png S01E11 Spike śpiący na krze.png Jesienna przyjaźń The_ponies_are_cheering_S1E13.png Spike_on_the_back_of_Rainbow_Dash_S1E13.png Spike_wearing_a_Viking_helmet_S1E13.png Spike_tied_up_S1E13.PNG Twilight_walking_through_Ponyville_S1E13.png S01E13 Pinkie mówi do megafonu.png spike100000.jpeg spike130000.jpeg S01E13 Wyliczenia Pinkie Pie.png Pinkie_tells_the_result_S1E13.png Sukces spod igły S01E14 Spike zawiadamia o wizycie Hoity Toity'iego.png S01E14 Twilight opisuje czego się nauczyła.png Różowa intuicja S01E15 Spike zauważa Pinkie.png S01E15 Applejack rozmawia ze Spikiem.png S01E15 Twilight w krzakach.png S01E15 Nie denerwuj AJ.png Konkurs talentów S01E18 Nagroda.png Kucyki i psy S01E10 Spike w odcinku Kucyki i psy.png S01E10 Spike i Rarity szukają kamieni.png S01E10 Spike skacze.png S01E10 Spike na widok klejnotów.png S01E10 Spike i diamenty.png S01E10 Spike krzyczy .png S01E19 Daj buzi.jpg S01E19 Spike.jpg S01E19 Tulas.jpg W zielonym ci nie do twarzy S01E20 Spokojnie ja się nią zajmę.png S01E20 Spike wyjawia swój sekret.png S01E20 Skacząca RR.png S01E20 Epilog - Spike wypomina błąd Twilight.png S01E20 Epilog - Spike wachluje Rarity.png Impas S01E21 Spike kładzie się przy Bloomberg.png.png S01E21 Przekąska z turkusów dla Spike'a.png S01E21 Spike daje znak Pinkie Pie.png.png Ptaszek na uwięzi S01E22 Spike przypieka ciasta swoim płomieniem.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi Infant_Spike_s01e23.png S01E23 Za słodko, Spike?.png Sowa mądra głowa 640px-Spike licks cookie crumbs from his mouth S1E24.png 640px-The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png S01E24 "Krwawy" podstęp Spike'a.png 640px-Spike leaving home S1E24.png sto.png S01E24 Tulas na zgodę.png S01E24 Męcząca praca.png Samotna imprezka S01E25 Rarity ostrożnie odpycha Spike'a.png S01E25 Przesłuchanie.png S01E25 Spike to prawdziwy król parkietu.png Niezapomniany wieczór S01E26 "Co robi Twilight?".png Spike_hears_about_the_ponies'_plans_S1E26.png S01E26 Pierwsze chwile na Gali.png S01E26 Spike zapija smutek gorącą czekoladą.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia.png Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii - część 1 S02E01 Spike, Twilight, Rarity i jej strój przeciwdeszczowy.jpg S02E01 Spike wybekuje list od Księżniczki Celestii.png Powrót do harmonii - część 2 S02E02 Spike oblany wodą.png S02E02 "Widzę, że wybrałeś najgorszą z nas".png sf.png S02E02 Fluttershy kradnie książkę.png S02E02 Spike odbiera książkę Fluttershy.png S02E02 Discord gotów na pokonanie.png S02E02 Spike oddaje Twilight Element Lojalności.png S02E02 Spike wypluwa stos listów.png sasw.png S02E02 Spike macha nieśmiało do przyjaciółek.png Lekcja zerowa S02E03_015.png S02E03_029.png S02E03_079.png S02E03_106.png S02E03_119.png S02E03_230.png S02E03_362.png S02E03_372.png Luna odmieniona S02E04 Czytałeś tę książkę?!.png S02E04 O Twilight wyglądasz jak staruszek.png S02E04 Grupowy śmiech nie jest zły.png Siostrzany sojusz S02E05 Spike ucisza Rarity i Sweetie Belle.png Znaczkowa ospa S02E06 Double... Rarity.png Konkurs pupili S02E07 Spike martwi się o Rainbow Dash.png S02E07 Główne bohaterki ze zwierzakami na mecie.png Tajemnicza Wybawicielka S02E08 Spike robi notatki.png S02E08 "Rainbow Dash jest bardzo zazdrosna".png Tajemnica nadmiaru S02E10 Spike zachwycony babeczką.jpg|Kryształowa Babeczka S02E10 Spike wyłudza prezent od Junebug.png S02E10 Skutki chciwości.png S02E10 Zecora bada Spike'a.png|Leczony przez Zecore S02E10 Spike próbuje ukraść skuter Znaczkowej Ligi.png S02E10 Spike jako dorosły smok.png|Duży Spike porwał Rarity S02E10 Rarity przerywa wyznanie Spike'a.png|Spada w dół wraz z Rarity S02E10 Pocałunek.png Wigilia Serdeczności S02E11 Spike informuje o rozpoczęciu przedstawienia.png S02E11 Spike opowiada historię.PNG S02E11 Trzy skłócone grupy.png Bobasy Cake S02E13 Spike obwieszony kartkami.png Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 Mayor 2 .png Czytaj i płacz S2E16 Książka dla Rainbow Dash.png Pora na czas S02E20 Spike prezentuje Rarity dom z lodów.png S02E20 Twilight z książką.png S02E20 Spike i lody.png S02E20 Rainbow szepcze do Spike'a.png S02E20 Pinkie i Spike przebrani w kostiumy.png S02E20 Wschód słońca i szloch Twilight.png S02E20 Spike jeździ na Twilight.png Poszukiwacze smoków S02E21 Jaki kochany smoczek.png S02E21 Spike płacze.png Spike_at_the_door_S2E21.png|Spike dumny z tego że odnajdzie swoich kuzynów smoków Spike idzie przez las.png S02E21 Król wzgórza!.png S02E21 Inicjacja Spike'a.png Spike Noogie S02E21.png|Ściskany przez Grable'a S02E21 Garble rozmawia ze Spikiem.png S02E21 Spike pisze list.png Huraganowa Fluttershy Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png S02E22 Mierzenie siły tornada.png S02E22 Twilight idzie za Spikiem.png Sekrety Ponyville S02E23 Zrelaksowany Spike.png S02E23 Spike na zdjęciu w gazecie.png S02E23 Twilight i Spike wybaczają Znaczkowej Lidze.png Ślub w Canterlocie część 1 S02E25 Spike podaje list Twilight.png S02E25 Buzi buzi z figurkami.png S02E25 Spike i Pinkie bawią się figurkami na tort.png Ślub w Canterlocie część 2 S02E26 Spike z obrączkami.png S02E26 Sweetie Belle i Spike tańczą na weselu.png S02E26 Spike stojący na Pinkie Pie.png Sezon trzeci Kryształowe Królestwo - część 1 S03E01 Spike łapie pióra.png S03E01 Spike z trudem utrzymuje książkę.png S03E01 Twilight jest wściekła na Spike'a.png S03E01 Tuż przed Spikiem jest król Sombra.png S03E01 Twilight robi wywiad z kryształowym kucykiem.png Kryształowe Królestwo - część 2 S03E02 Rarity szepcze coś Spike'owi.png S03E02 Twilight zgadza się, aby Spike z nią poszedł.png S03E02 Spike patrzy się na drzwi.png|Spike pod wpływem czaru Króla Sombry S03E02 Twilight przytula Spike'a.png S03E02 Spike trzyma kryształowe serce.png S03E02 Cadance leci ze Spikiem i Sercem.png Wszędzie Pinkie Pie Pinkie wpada na Twilight S3E3.png TooManyPinkiePies-2012-11-17-21h01m19s105.png TooManyPinkiePies-2012-11-17-21h08m25s171.png Zgniłe jabłko S03E04 Pinkie wącha placki marchewkowe.png Pojedynek na czary S03E05 Twilight wyrzucana przez Trixie.png S3E05 Kucyki przy polu siłowym.png S3E05 Szukanie sposobu na Trixie.png S3E05 Czytanie.png Zjazd rodziny Apple S03E09 0091.jpg Spike do usług S03E0900010.png|Twilight zaczyna czytać i uświadamia Spike o dniu wolnym S03E0900059.png S03E0900084.png S03E0900109.png S03E0900144.png S03E0900158.png S03E0900174.png S03E0900238.png S03E0900314.png S03E0900342.png S03E0900364.png Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy S03E10 Zdziwienie boahterów.png S03E10 Angel udaje, że..się topi.png S03E10 "No, powiedz to".PNG Tylko dla pomocników S03E11_Spike_łasy_na_kamienie.png S03E11 00151.png S03E11 00209.png S03E11 00215.png S03E11 00254.png S03E11 00270.png S03E11 00283.png S03E11 00331.png S03E11 00348.png Kucykowe dyscypliny Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 006.png S03E13 058.png S03E13 104.png S03E13 109.png S03E13 129.png S03E13 139.png Untitled9.png S03E13 148.png S03E13 289.png Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 1 S04E01 Przyjaciółki oglądają lot Twilight.png S04E01 Twilight leci.png S04E01 Ale koniec!.png S04E01 Nowy witraż z Twilight.png S04E01 Rarity planuje zmianę wystroju.png S04E01 Pożegnanie przed wyjazdem do Ponyville.png S04E01 Pinkie Pie przewraca Twilight.png S04E01 Księżniczka kłania się księżniczce.png S04E01 Twilight i Spike sprawdzają listę rzeczy do zrobienia.png S04E01 Słońce i Księżyc na niebie.png S04E01 Twilight i Spike dowiadują się o zniknięciu księżniczek.png S04E01 Twilight zarządza poszukiwanie księżniczek.png S04E01 Twilight i Spike wyruszają do Ponyville.png S04E01 Twilight i Spike nadlatują z zawrotną szybkością.png Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 2 S04E02 Bohaterowie z zaniepokojeniem patrzą na Twilight.png S04E02 Bohaterowie wchodzą do lasu.png Princess Twilight grafika przedpremierowa - mane6 przed lasem Everfree.png S04E02 Kragidyl zostaje powalony na ziemię.png S04E02 Twilight i Spike wracają do Ponyville.png S04E02 Twilight z berłem od Discorda.png S04E02 Spike odnajduje przyjaciółki.png S04E02 Grupowy uścisk.png S04E02 Discord składa gratulacje przyjaciółkom.png S04E02 Discord pokojówka.png Zamkomania S04E03 Twilight podnosi książkę.png S04E03 Twilight i Spike idą przez las Everfree.png S04E03 Spike i kamienny alikorn.png S04E03 Twilight czyta.png S04E03 Przestraszony Spike.png S04E03 Mane 5 schowane za Twi.png S04E03 Mane 6 znalazły Kucyka Cienia.png Superkucyki S04E06 Spike i jego komiks.png S04E06 Pinkie zaskakująco dokładnie myje ściany.png S04E06 Portal w komiksie otwiera się.png S04E06 Spike upuszcza elektryczną kulę.png S04E06 Spike skrada się.png Nietoperze! S4E07 Applejack depcze jabłko.jpg S04E07 Rainbow myśli tylko o cydrze.jpg S04E07 Rarity i Twilight ujawniają swoje sygnały.png Rarity podbija Manehattan S04E08 Spike próbuje ciągnąć walizki.png S04E08 Spike dzielnie niesie bagaże.png S04E08 Zakłopotanie po wpadnięciu na kucyka.png Pinkie Apple Pie S04E09 Spike tłumaczy Pinkie czym jest geneaologia.png O jednego za dużo S04E11 Spike krzyczy do Twilight.png S04E11 Fluttershy mówi, że to najlepsza wiadomość na świecie.png Honor Pinkie S04E12 Cheese Sandwich poznaje nowe kucyki.png S04E12 Spike szturcha Rainbow Dash.png S04E12 "Banicja" Pinkie.jpg Proste życie S04E13 Spike pokazuje obrazki.png S04E13 Rarity rozpacza.png S04E13 Rarity na pługu.png S04E13 Rarity w nowym farmerskim stroju.png Fluttershy ma głos S04E14 The Ponytones patrzą na Spike'a.png Nauka z Twilight S04E15 Spike zamiata.png S04E15 Spike prezentuje nachosy.png S04E15 Spike z górą nachosów.png Nielekko być bryzusiem S04E16 Pinkie opanuj się.png S04E16 Spike w taniec z gwiazdami....png S04E16 Przytul się!.png Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle S04E19 Zawiedzione miny Apple Bloom i Scootaloo.png Skrzydlata wiedza S04E21 Wygłupy.png S04E21 Spike i Gummy.png S04E21 Spike załamany.png Targi wymiany S04E22 Kałuża.png S04E22 Wymiana.png Inspiracja, manifestacja S04E23 Jesteś moim ulubionym smokiem.png S04E23 I co ja mam robić.png S04E23 Rarity czyta zaklęcie.png S04E23 Sowalicja i Spike.png S04E23 Paczaj jak idealnie.png S04E23 Wściekła Rarity.png S04E23 Przytulas Rarity i Spike.png S04E23 Szczerość Spike.png Igrzyska w Equestrii S04E24 Zostawcie to mnie!.png S04E24 Spike upada na ziemię.png S04E24 Spike dostaje tremy.png S04E24 Spike udaje zapalniczkę.png S04E24 Mogę rozpalać ogień siłą umysłu.png S04E24 Nie możesz rozpalać ognia siłą umysłu.png S04E24 Spike śpiewa.png S04E24 Spike w depresji.png S04E24 Spike roztapia skałę lodową swoim płomiennym oddechem.png S04E24 Nie możemy cofnąć czasu, ale możesz zapalić fajerwerki!.png Królestwo Twilight - część 1 S04E25 Kryształowy pomnik Spike'a.png S04E25 Spike jeszcze bardziej dołuje Twilight.png S04E25 Niedowierzające przyjaciółki.png S04E25 Discord zamyka Spike'a w bańce.png S04E26 Discord jako alikorn.png S04E25 Tajemnica rozwiązana.png S04E25 Spike pociesza Twilight.png Królestwo Twilight - część 2 S04E26 Spike znów zasypia.png S04E26 Tirek opiera się o klatkę w której Discord uwięził kucyki.png S04E26 Pozbawiony magii Discord.png S04E26 Tirek wypuszcza przyjaciółki.png S04E26 Mane 6 i Spike pozbawieni mocy.png S04E26 Discord ofiarowuje Twilight medalion.png S04E26 "Musimy to zrobić razem".png S04E26 Księżniczki, Spike i Discord.png S04E26 Grupowe przytulanie.png S04E26 Przyjaciele w zamku.png Sezon 5 Znaczkowa mapa - część 1 S05E01 Spike gotowy do kibicowania.png Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje S05E07 Gdzie Twilight.png S05E07 Smooze i Pinkie tańczą razem na gali.png Żartowniś Discord S05E22 Spike i wielkie stosy książek.png S05E22 Sowalicja łamie 4. ścianę.png S05E22 Zbyt jasno po długim pobycie w bibliotece.png S05E22 Spike i Twilight w szoku.png S05E22 Rainbow Dash ze swoim towarzyszem.png S05E22 Nowy sposób teleportacji.png S05E22 Rarity, Fluttershy i Discord są czymś rozbawieni.png S05E22 Fluttershy jako pomarańcza.png S05E22 Uśmiech pomarańczy.png S05E22 Discord żongluje jabłkami i pomarańczami.png S05E22 Pinkie i Applejack śmieją się z żartu Discorda.png S05E22 Pinkie i Applejack śmieją się z występu Discorda.png S05E22 Twilight wcale nie jest zazdrosna.png S05E22 Twilight zwołała zebranie.png S05E22 Discord chwali pomysł Twilight.png S05E22 Zebranie.png S05E22 Zecora ofiarowuje Twilight specjalną substancję.png S05E22 Pomniejszony Discord i Spike.png S05E22 Bohaterowie w przyjacielskim uścisku.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 1 S05E25 Twilight przygotowuje się do wystąpienia.png S05E25 Spike obsługuje projektor.png S05E25 Spike i zdjęcie z wakacji.png S05E25 Ponaddźwiękowe Bum złączyło przyjaciółki.png S05E25 Twilight pełna obaw.png S05E25 Starlight używa magii aby przenieść się do przeszłości.png S05E25 Cloudsdale dawniej.png S05E25 Zamek Twilight zniknął.png S05E25 Połowa Equestrii podbita przez Kryształowe Królestwo.png S05E25 Rarity również nie ma w domu.png S05E25 Applejack toczy beczkę.png S05E25 Rainbow Dash rezygnuje z wyścigu.png S05E25 Kciuk w górę.png S05E25 Twilight i Spike lądują w nowej przyszłości.png S05E25 Twilight i Spike otoczeni przez partyzantów.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 2 S05E26 Udowodnij że jesteś smokiem.png S05E26 Bohaterowie w tajnym obozie.png S05E26 Podmieńce ścigają Twilight.png S05E26 Twilight odpiera zaklęcie Starlight.png S05E26 Twilight i Spike uciekają przed patyko-wilkami.png S05E26 Rarity nie rozpoznaje przyjaciół.png S05E26 Zrozpaczony Spike.png S05E26 Tragiczna przyszłość Equestrii.png S05E26 Twilight i Starlight podają sobie kopyta na zgodę.png S05E26 Koniec konfliktu.png S05E26 Starlight i nowe przyjaciółki.png S05E26 Radosny skok.png S05E26 Starlight i Spike u Rarity.png S05E26 Zdjęcie grupowe.png Sezon szósty Stare sprawy, stare miejsca część 1 S06E25 Twilight spoglądająca na Spike'a.png S06E25 Twilight, Spike i Starlight wyglądają przez okno.png S06E25 Twilight z trudem panuje nad sobą.png S06E25 Twilight szepcze do Spike'a ze złości.png Stare sprawy, stare miejsca część 2 S06E26 Księżniczka Celestia rozmowia z Thoraxem.png S06E26 Rodzina królewska, Mane 6, Spike, Discord i Trixie na festiwalu w wiosce.png en: Spike/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci